Give Them To Me
by Fiona12690
Summary: Ianto never thought he'd get caught. Pre-Janto, Rentboy!Ianto, Dark!Jack. Filler for Cyberwoman.


**Give Them To Me**

**Summary: **Ianto never thought he'd get caught. **Pre-Janto, Rentboy!Ianto, Dark!Jack. Filler for Cyberwoman.**

**A/N: **I wanted Rentboy!Ianto and slightly Dark!Jack, so this is what I wrote. Takes place during Ianto's suspension.

**Enjoy The Story!**

He's heard it nearly a million times. It's always the same. The simplest phrase, spread around his common, usual customers. The phrase and the two words that made it up, had taken a backseat in his life since starting at Torchwood. He loved the way the phrase was screamed out among painful gasps and pleasured moans. These words were considered hastened, but it made him feel needed. This was a phrase that both boosted his ego and let him know his quality.

For the last three weeks he had been practically untraceable, but he always called in to tell Jack he wasn't face down in a ditch somewhere. The call always lasted less than 30 seconds and it was always at the scheduled time each day. But the others at the Hub have become suspicious finally, they always tried to prolong the conversation. Ianto knew what they were trying to do. He knew what they wanted, what he wanted. Jack wanted Ianto found.

The moment Jack had removed Ianto from the Hub, the night that _she_ was taken out of the equation, picture, whatever you want to refer to it as; Ianto had run. Jack had given him orders to check in, but never to stay. And it was easy to leave. He didn't belong to Torchwood, well not properly anyways. He didn't belong in well placed society, truth was, all of it was an act. An act he had mastered gracefully.

Ianto Jones, Archivist/Teaboy of Torchwood 3: Cardiff had disappeared. He decided to take a short leave of absence three weeks ago. But found being fucked in a back alley, Ianto Jones, rentboy of Rhosyn Ave, was suddenly terrified.

Jack had found him.

Jack ripped one of his usuals from his body and threw him across the alley. The leader of Torchwood 3 had sent one of his best clients packing, screaming in fear. The man was lucky to get away, Ianto was not.

Jack had turned towards him once more, his face colored in outrage. He moved in closer to Ianto, tangled his fingers in the other man's hair and pulled. He forced Ianto to turn towards the wall before shoving him into it roughly. Ianto tried to speak, but Jack hushed him with a growl and another pulled to his hair. He tried to escape, at least to pull his leathers up, but his attempt only rewarded him with another rough shove into the wall.

" Ianto stop!" Jack hissed into his ear. The immortals hand drifted down to the swell of his back and without warning two of Jack's fingers entered him.

Ianto whimpered, he didn't realize he had but Jack removed his fingers after a short while; telling him, " You're lucky. He didn't do any damage." Jack turned away for a moment and Ianto used this moment to pull his leathers up to his hips.

" Jack..." Ianto muttered softly, reaching out to grasp the other man's greatcoat. Before his fingers could make contact; Jack turned around quickly and grabbed at Ianto's upper arms. He slammed Ianto into the wall again and again, rage returning.

" What were you thinking? Are you completely daft to risk your life like that?" Jack bellowed, his voice bouncing off of the bricks. " Do you know what could have happened to you?!"

" We are not at work, Jack!" Ianto retorted angrily, trying to get out of the hold Jack had on him. " What gives you the right to..."

Jack smashed his lips to Ianto's, his teeth piercing into the younger man's lip. He never pulled away from the kiss, no matter how much Ianto protested. He didn't even stop when the metallic taste of Ianto's blood slowly seeped past his lips and into his mouth. The need to breathe became more apparent as Ianto's vision started to blur. His body shook and vibrated in desperation, spots appearing, not that he noticed. Jack still wasn't moving away and no matter how much he needed air, he didn't wish the euphoria to stop. Nothing hurt, he felt high and more importantly, he felt numb.

That was until Jack finally pulled back and his body was reminded of everything he had forgotten. He would have fallen to his knees if not for Jack catching him, holding him close.

Ianto coughed, gasped and sputtered as air forced it's way into his lungs. When he finally caught his breath he realized Jack was wrapped around him, shielding him, protecting him.

" Jack." Ianto murmured, letting his head fall onto the immortal's shoulder.

" I'll tell you this now Ianto Jones. What gives me the right is that you trusted me just now, to give you a moments peace that could have effectively lead to your death." Jack whispered back, his voice firm. " Your trust in me makes you mine, understand?"

Ianto was about to nod, but Jack pushed Ianto away from him a smirk appearing on his face. " No. I want you to say those words aloud. You've asked for them and now I want them. I want you to tell me, promise me those two words you've had all of them say to you."

" I'm yours."

Jack pulled Ianto forward and into another kiss that was demanding and hard, lustful and full of passion.

" That's right, you're mine."

**END **


End file.
